Tú Eres mi Persona más Amada
by TheHandOfTheDarkness
Summary: Rin solo necesita unas palabras para saber quién es la persona con la que quiere estar para siempre, y sabe que esa persona la cuidará sin importar lo que haga, siempre estará a su lado y le dará todo su amor. RinPana, Yuri One-shot. ¡Gracias por leer!


No sé por qué me tarde tanto, lo siento, bueno sí lo sé, el evento del School Idol Festival requería mi atención jeje.

No importa, a pedido de DarkSilverSoul, traigo este fanfic RinPana un poco de "fluff" para la diabetes no está mal de vez en cuando ¿no lo creen?, las respuestas y agradecimientos los haré abajo

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo Love Live, sus personajes ni nada relacionado al tema a excepción de mis fanfics y mis dibujos.

* * *

Hanayo estaba esperando a que Rin llegue, se había sorprendido el día anterior cuando Rin le llamó para saber si le gustaría ir al parque de diversiones así que por supuesto le había dicho que sí, pero ahora Rin no llegaba y ya había tratado de enviarle un mensaje a su celular pero no le había respondido, así que seguía esperándola.

-¡Kayo-chin!- un grito se escuchó cerca y de repente Hanayo sintió que alguien le abrazaba, inmediatamente reconoció a su amiga de la infancia y ahora novia Rin.

-Rin-chan- dijo ella, poniéndose roja al contacto de la chica.

-Kayo-chin pensé que te gustaban los abrazos de Rin-nya- como siempre, el espíritu alegre de Rin siempre estaba activo.

Hanayo lo pensó, sí era cierto que los abrazos de su amiga le hacían sentir muy bien, pero desde que se confesó a Rin, se sentía diferente y no podía evitar el frecuente sonrojo que tenía cada vez que su novia estaba cerca.

-¿Kayo-chin?- Rin agregó un poco más de fuerza al abrazo.

-Mm, no es nada Rin-chan, deberíamos entrar no crees- Hanayo le dio una sonrisa radiante a Rin.

Un sonrojo creció lentamente en el rostro de Rin al ver a su novia sonreír, no es que no le sonriera en el pasado, pero aun así ver la sonrisa radiante de la persona que más quería le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Comenzaron a charlar normalmente, sin ninguna preocupación, ambas dándose miradas furtivas de vez en cuando.

-¿Recuerdas ese día Kayo-chin?- dijo Rin sonriendo, mientras se dirigían a la entrada, y recordando el día en el que Hanayo le había confesado sus sentimientos.

 _ **Flashback**_

Una semana atrás, Rin esperaba que Hanayo se termine de cambiarse, le había dicho que iba a esperar afuera del club y ahora observaba el atardecer detenidamente por una ventana.

-¿Rin-chan?- Hanayo ya estaba lista y estaba detrás de ella con la mirada en el suelo.

-¡Kayo-chin!- Rin notó que su amiga no estaba tan bien, así que no le abrazó, Hanayo no había dejado de mirar a otros lados menos a ella- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-R-Rin-chan, puedo hablar contigo un momento- Hanayo no podía ver a los ojos de Rin, sabía lo que pasaría y no quería saber lo que iba a pasar si no le salía bien.

-Claro, Rin nunca se cansa de hablar con Kayo-chin-nya- Rin no tenía idea de que era lo que tanto quería decirle Hanayo.

-E-entonces Rin-chan, lo que quiero decirte es… b-bueno yo… Rin… tanto… yo- Hanayo seguía tartamudeando, observando la puerta del club y sin apartar su vista de ella, Rin solo podía verla confusa, no sabía que era lo que le costaba tanto decir a su amiga.

Hanayo temía que si le decía sus sentimientos y Rin no le correspondía lleguen a dejar de ser amigas, no quería perder a la persona que quería, mucho menos a la amiga que siempre estuvo a su lado en los momentos de dificultad y en los momentos en los que ella no tenía el valor para hacer algo y cambiar toda su vida, su cuerpo se acercó a Rin y la peli naranja solo lo notó cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella

-¿Kayo-chi…?- sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de su amiga, que había cerrado la distancia entre ambas, el mundo de Rin daba mil vueltas, no podía creer que su amiga le estaba besando.

Hanayo se alejó rápidamente, Rin no podía decir nada, y sentía que su rostro estaba en llamas, estaba completamente aturdida por las acciones de su amiga.

-Rin-chan…- Hanayo estaba completamente roja, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, había besado a Rin sin pensarlo y ahora ambas estaban calladas, sin poder decir una sola palabra por lo que acababa de suceder.

Hanayo fue la primera en romper el silencio incómodo en el que estaban ambas.

-Rin-chan tú me gustas mucho, estuve mucho tiempo sin poder decirlo y creo que ahora es lo correcto ¿Saldrías conmigo?- Hanayo se rehusó a mirar a otro lado que no fuera el suelo, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-…- Rin seguía atontada por el beso que Hanayo le había dado, pero aun así hizo todo lo posible por responder- K-Kayo-chin, yo…

Rin jamás había pensado en algo como el amor, pero ahora que Hanayo le había besado, sentía su cuerpo un poco raro, como si estuviera flotando suavemente sobre el suelo, también sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago, como si miles de mariposas volaran por todo su cuerpo y ahora que observaba a su amiga, lentamente un calor extraño se apoderaba de su pecho y su rostro y no tenía palabras para describir lo feliz que estaba por lo que le acababa de decir Hanayo.

-…Kayo-chin y-yo pues…- Rin no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo linda que Hanayo se veía, no es que no lo pensara antes pero esta vez era diferente, como si verla le provocara que todo su mundo se detuviera y que solo hubiera tiempo suficiente para ver el lindo sonrojo de su rostro y esos ojos lilas que le ocasionaban alegría.

Pero aunque Hanayo se viera hermosa para ella, aún no sabía nada de lo que las personas llamaban "amor" así que no sabía que responder y lo único que ahora pensaba era cuán suaves eran los labios de su amiga, el calor que ella tenía y su aroma, de alguna manera quería más de esa suavidad y lentamente levantó el rostro de Hanayo que aún no quería verle y la beso.

Hanayo no podía creer que Rin le esté besando, a pesar de haberlo hecho por sí misma, la sensación de que la persona que ella quería le bese, era increíble, Rin le transmitía mucho calor, lentamente, rodeó el cuello de Rin con sus brazos y se acercó más a ella, Rin no estaba preparada para eso, la tomó por sorpresa pero no se separó de Hanayo ni por el más mínimo instante y al contrario puso sus manos en su cintura en un intento de acercarse más a ella.

-Kayo-chin… Rin no sabe sobre estas cosas, pero te prometo que te cuidaré y te abrazaré cuando lo necesites, nunca te dejaré sola y siempre estaré ahí para ti- Rin estaba completamente sonrojada pero aun así saco el valor para decirle lo que en ese momento sentía.

-Rin-chan… realmente te amo- Hanayo dijo esto con una sonrisa radiante, todavía abrazada a Rin.

Rin solo pudo sonrojarse más y esconder su rostro en el pecho de Hanayo, estaba feliz pero aun así no podía responder a eso aún, no hasta que aclare sus sentimientos, pero una parte de ella le decía que ella también amaba a Hanayo, estaba muy confundida y no sabía que responder.

-Mi querida Rin-chan…- en ese momento Rin levantó su cabeza sonrojada vió el profundo amor que Hanayo le tenía, entonces todo tuvo sentido para Rin y rápidamente besó a Hanayo quedándose así hasta que no pudieron respirar, Rin sentía un mar de emociones nuevas que jamás había sentido antes, todas causadas por esa persona, esa persona especial que estaba frente a ella.

-Rin también ama muuucho a Kayo-chin nya~- al fin lo había dicho y se sentía flotar en las nubes, y su único sostén era Hanayo, que todavía le abrazaba y le sonreía radiante.

-Vaya, me parece que ustedes dos tienen mucha diversión- de repente una chica con cabello morado y ojos turquesa se acercaba hacia ellas con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡N-Nozomi-chan!- gritaron ambas, separándose rápidamente, las dos sin establecer contacto visual con la pelimorada.

-Realmente se ven muy lindas juntas- Nozomi solo pudo soltar una risita al ver a sus dos kouhais avergonzadas, aún más por lo que acababa de decir.

-Nozomi-chan, solo estábamos… estábamos…- Hanayo no sabía que decirle a Nozomi, les había visto besándose y abrazándose cariñosamente y ahora solo podía ver la sonrisa traviesa de Nozomi.

-Tranquila Hanayo-chan, no es algo en lo que esté en contra, es más me siento feliz de que al fin ambas hayan dicho sus sentimientos- Nozomi sonrió a sus kouhais y se despidió de ambas.

Después de un tiempo, ambas decidieron que debían volver a sus casas así que salieron de la escuela y volvieron juntas a su casa, muy avergonzadas como para tomarse de las manos.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-Realmente me sorprendiste Kayo-chin nya~- Rin observaba las reacciones de su novia mientras que Hanayo solo se sonrojaba.

-Rin-chan no lo digas así… - Hanayo no sabía que decirle a Rin sobre lo que había sucedido ese día, seguía feliz porque Rin había correspondido sus sentimientos, además de que desde ese día a pesar de ser vergonzoso para ambas, Rin le abrazaba con más regularidad y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le gustaba mucho cada vez que Rin la besaba.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano, tímidas al comienzo pero dejándose llevar poco a poco, tan pronto como Rin se recompuso de la vergüenza, llevó a Hanayo a todos los lugares posibles, su alegría por estar cerca de su amada Kayo-chin le hacía sentir muchísimo más feliz de lo que se había sentido antes.

Ya al atardecer y luego de que ambas, agotadas se dirigían a la salida, vieron a dos personas a las que menos las imaginaban estando así, Maki y Nico caminaban tomadas de la mano y ambas hablando sonrientes.

-¡Maki-chan nya~!-dijo Rin, acercándose a Maki y a Nico y llevando a Hanayo con ella.

-Rin-chan- dijo Hanayo incómoda, pensaba que acercarse de repente a ellas sería una mala idea.

Ambas se pusieron rígidas y voltearon lentamente, Maki fue la primera en reaccionar, su rostro volviéndose totalmente rojo, mientras que Nico solo sostenía la mano de Maki más fuerte.

-Rin-chan… Hanayo-chan ¿q-que hacen aquí?- dijo Maki, avergonzada, no podía pensar en una salida del problema en el que estaba y Nico no soltaba su mano, lo que lo hacía más difícil de explicar.

-Rin está en una cita con Kayo-chin nya~ – fue lo que Rin dijo, alegre.

-¡Rin-chan!- Hanayo no esperaba que dijera esto tan pronto, le hacía feliz pero aun así era muy vergonzoso.

-Esto… nosotras ya deberíamos irnos- dijo Nico, arrastrando a una confundida Maki con ella- Adiós a ustedes dos, suerte.

Nico y Maki se fueron y tan pronto como se perdieron de su vista, Hanayo regañó a Rin:

-¿Cómo pudiste decir eso tan fácil?, Rin-chan… pueden malinterpretarlo todo- el sonrojo de Hanayo era muy notable, acababan de decirles a dos de sus amigas que estaban juntas.

-Pero Rin ahora es novia de Kayo-chin, ¿Acaso no es obvio que diga que salgo contigo nya~?- Rin estaba un poco confundida, su novia era Hanayo así que no había problema con decirlo ¿no?

Era imposible que Hanayo pudiera darle la contraria a Rin, si era su novia y al momento en el que lo dijo se sintió feliz, pero aun así no podían ir decir a la gente que eran pareja, no todos lo tomarían bien, su familia quería mucho a Rin pero decir de repente que ella era su novia tal vez le traería algunos problemas, sobre todo con su padre.

-Sí, tienes razón Rin-chan, tú eres mi novia, y te quiero mucho- a Hanayo ya no debía importarle lo que la gente piense de ella, era su decisión al fin y al cabo, nadie podía venir a decirle como vivir su vida, ella era totalmente capaz de tomar decisiones y vivir con la persona que amaba como todos los demás.

-¡Claro nya~!- ¡siempre estaremos juntas nya~!- Rin estaba muy feliz, desde que comenzaron a salir, se sentía feliz cada vez que Hanayo estaba cerca y hoy no era una excepción, abrazo suavemente a Hanayo- Rin también ama a Kayo-chin nya~.

Rápidamente salieron del parque de diversiones y caminaron hacia sus casas, ambas tomadas de la mano, alegres y sin preocupación alguna, no había razón para ponerse de nuevo tímidas, ambas se amaban y sabían que se necesitaban la una a la otra.

Llegaron al lugar en el que se separarían y comenzaron a caminar más lento, sólo para retrasar el momento de su despedida.

-Bueno… adiós Rin-chan la pase de maravilla hoy, todo estuvo divertido- Hanayo le sonrió a Rin, haciendo que ella también sonriera.

-Adiós Kayo-chin te quiero- Rin se sonrojo un poco al decir esto pero se mantuvo firme.

Ambas se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas, hasta que de pronto ambas sintieron un jalón en sus brazos y voltearon a verse, sus manos aún enlazadas. Se acercaron lentamente y se besaron, esta vez un poco más largo que los demás, solo se separaron cuando no tenían más aire.

-A-adiós Rin-chan- le dijo Hanayo, sonriéndole y despidiéndose de su novia.

-Adiós Kayo-chin nya~–Rin sonrió a Hanayo y ambas se separaron en camino hacia sus casas.

Ya pasadas las 10 de la noche, Rin recibió un mensaje en su celular, que inmediatamente leyó:

"Te amo Rin-chan"

Era un mensaje de Hanayo, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y respondió:

"Rin también te ama mucho Kayo-chin"

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que Hanayo le devuelva el mensaje:

"Buenas noches Rin-chan, te amo"

Rin estaba muy feliz, todo lo que quería era pasar más tiempo con Hanayo, cuidarla y darle todo el amor que pudiera en una sola vida.

"Buenas noches Kayo-chin, Rin también te ama nya~"

Ambas durmieron en paz esa noche, sus corazones felices y sin tener ninguna preocupación sobre el futuro de su relación, todos los problemas volando lejos, ya no había que preocuparse sobre lo que la gente diría, solo debían seguir amándose y todo saldría bien.

* * *

 **N/A:** Agh, este fic me tardó mucho, espero que haya valido la espera, si lo leíste hasta aquí es porque te gustó ¿no?, y si no pues igual.

 **DarkSilverSoul:** Espero que este también te guste, gracias por la idea, no sabía si tenía que continuar el otro fic o hacer otro NozoEri, gracias por el apoyo

 **tumamientanga** v: Mistakes were made!, tienes razón, si me equivoque en la parte de Otonokizaka, me equivoqué de anime lo siento, y sí, yo les diría que se vallan al parque :v porque el cuarto ya sería muy obvio, además de que no suelo usar el mismo significado para la palabra "querer" y "amar", así que por el momento, así se quedara, pero si te hice caso en este fic.

 **Y07:** Todos queremos una Erichi… o una Non-chan ;3, no me di cuenta del formato, lo siento si causo confusión al momento de subirlo.

 **sn:** La parte en la que se encuentran a Nozomi es parte de algo así como una continuación de lo que pasó en el "¿Te Parece una Broma Ahora?" así que espero te guste.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me están dando… 100 visitas en un día fue mucho para mí, estoy muy feliz de que hayan leído mis fanfics y espero que lo sigan haciendo, trataré de pensar en otro pronto, no duden decirme mis errores y mandarme PMs si así lo quieren, un review no mata a nadie y a mi me hace la persona más feliz del mundo.

 _†TheHandOfTheÐarkness†_


End file.
